


Mutual Vegans

by shellycake



Series: S-Supported [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Excellus is given more respect than in FEA, Multi, Valm characters are given more spouse options
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6066199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shellycake/pseuds/shellycake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Chrom accidentally gives birth while battling Walhart in Valm, the shepherds end up with three very unlikely members. Will the shepherds get along with their new teammates, or will they tear themselves apart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutual Vegans

Things would change a lot for Chrom after that experience with her now husband. Valm would end up starting a war and the shepherds would end up going to meet them for battle. They had just arrived at the castle and were prepared to take it before Chrom collasped right infront of Excellus. The sage had a giddy grin on his face, prepared to kill the princess right where she stood.

Until he noticed the liquid trickling down her legs.

He let out a frightened yelp, quickly rushing to Walhart, "M-my lord!" Walhart looked down at the frightened sage.

"What is it." He seemed annoyed, thinking that the overweight male was planning on escaping. After all, he knew fully well about his deal with Aversa and he was not too happy with the male.

"T-the leader of them! She's.. she's pissing herself!" He began to laugh, before noticing the the 'piss' was now being replaced with blood. Walhart looked at the woman and looked at the sage.

"You are to report to the infirmary as soon as possible."

"Wait, what!?" The conqueror said nothing more, just moving to pick up the princess and begin to walk off. Frederick rushed at him, prepared to stab him. However, Walhart grabbed the spear and yanked it from his arms.

"If you wish for the princess to live, you will have the shepherds lay down their arms and follow me." With that, the male walked off, Chrom trying her best not to scream.

* * *

 

Excellus was not amused by this, shooing everyone when they crowded the princess, "Do any of you have any idea how much stress that causes an expecting mother when people crowd her?" It was safe to say everyone was surprised to see Excellus actually helping the princess. When Say'ri turned to Walhart, he did not look back at her.

"Excellus is a highly skilled midwife. He is one of the reasons why Valm has one of the highest birth rates and the lowest infant mortality rate."

"And, you are taking up more room than the shepherds, mister. Now, I only want the father in here!" He began to wave the others out, even pulling out a tome when he felt they were not getting out quick enough.

Frederick sighed, sitting down beside his lover. She was in pain, gripping his hand tightly. He kissed her, "It's alright, milord.. it'll be over soon."

"Frederick.. next time.. I'm getting Tharja to curse you.." He hissed, narrowing his eyes at the other male.

"You two can continue your lover's quarrel later!" Excellus huffed, "Now, when you feel the next pain, push!"

* * *

 

"Chrom, she's so cute!" Lissa giggled. Her brother had finally been turned back to normal (much to his delight) and was holding his newborn girl. A wet nurse had already fed the princess, who was curled up happily against her father. Lucina chuckled a bit, looking at the younger version of herself. She never expected to actually see her being in her father's arms as an infant. The other men were congradulating Frederick on becoming a father and Excellus had gotten some of the shepherds to help clean up the mess Chrom had made.

Chrom smiled, kissing Lucina gently before looking at Walhart, "Listen. We need to talk."

The conqueror looked down at her, "About what?"

"I have reason to believe that you aren't really as much as a threat to Ylisse then we originally thought. One of the nurses told me that all you wanted to do was to bring peace to Valm and it's surrounding nations. Is that true?" The male huffed, but did nod. Chrom smiled, "That's not unlike us. All we really want to do is bring peace to Ylisse. Maybe we can work together." He smiled, moving to sit up. The sage immediately frowned and pushed him back down.

"You can injure your organs if you sit up too soon!" With that, he went back to the others that had been cleaning, giving them instructions to help clean up the bloodied area.

Lucina blinked, looking at him, "Do I really want to know what happened while you were in labor, father?"

"No, trust me. You don't." Both Frederick and Chrom had replied, blushing a good bit before looking away. The newborn giggled a bit at sensing her father's discomfort.

"I suppose we can make an arrangement, Prince." Walhart looked down at the male. Chrom chuckled a bit and smiled.

"Welcome to the team."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if Walhart and Excellus are ooc. This is my first time writing either of them. I'm also sorry that this chapter is so short. I promise it'll be longer next time.


End file.
